


Looking For Special Things (Inside Of Me)

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Temporary Body Modification, Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Because You Know He'll Be The Filling In That Sandwich, Changing Tenses, Clark Being Sexy And Commanding, Clark Being Tongue-tied, Clothed Sex, Dick Being Tongue-tied, Implied Future Clark/Dick/Lois, Including Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not on purpose tho... they got away from me, Pancakes fix everything, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prehensile Alien Cock, Rimming, Sex With Kryptonians, Shower Sex, Unbetad we die like jason todd, Under-negotiated Kink, lois being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For anon's wonderful prompt on the DC Kinkmeme:Dick's always had an innocent little crush on Superman. What person doesn't, right? Even as an adult, Dick sometimes catches himself wondering if he could take a ride on Superman's supercock.Apparently it is as super as the man himself. That probably won't fit, but hey, he'll die a happy man if that cock kills him. Bruce won't be happy, but then again... Supercock.He rides Clark, while struggling to take him. He thinks it's over when he's finally seated and-oh fuck, is Clark growing inside him? Clark shushes him and praises him, all the while fixating on the growing bulge in Dick's lean stomach. He praises him for taking his cock so well and that he's a good boy before pounding into him.The less human Clark's cock is, the better! Feel free to base it on whatever you want, and different colored cum would be an interesting twist! Hell, maybe Clark has two cocks...?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	1. Die A Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So I'm supposed to be working on my multi-chapter fic, and also my stories for the Dick Grayson exchange, but instead found myself compulsively writing ten thousand words of Clark/Dick porn, centred on Clark's alien biology. Go figure.
> 
> Also, apparently I now ship Clark/Dick/Lois.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so please excuse the ever shifting verb tenses - when I tried to fix them I ended up making them worse. Despite that technical issue, this was loads of fun to write, so thank you to the lovely anon who left such an awesome prompt.
> 
> Title is from Superman by Five For Fighting. It seemed appropriate.

* * *

Lois is reading a magazine at the breakfast bar when Dick follows Clark into the apartment. He shivers a little - this is definitely something that most people wouldn’t be cool with - but she merely gives them both a broad smile.

“There you are. I was wondering what was taking so long.” She hops off the stool, giving Clark a quick kiss as she passes him, and coming to a stop in front of Dick. “You were so long, I thought you might have changed your mind.”

Dick feels a swooping sensation in his stomach, and tries to bring some moisture to his suddenly dry mouth. “Ah, no,” he finally manages, “no, we’re still... No. I didn’t change my mind.”

Lois’ grin widens as Dick stumbles through his reply, and if he wasn’t feeling so nervous about what he was here for he might have felt a bit of interest there, too. He did love a strong woman, and a woman who could handle Superman, Lex Luthor, assorted other villains, not to mention _Batman_ on the regular was definitely strong. The thought of Clark and Lois together, both of them, and _him..._

Dick really, _really,_ hoped that Lois misses the undignified squeak he makes at that thought. She _definitely_ misses the way his heart starts to pound, though, from Clark’s small smirk, he missed neither.

Oh well. Dick is about to be engaging in some literal hero worship. Clark is about to see him in a much more compromising position, so whatever.

Lois glances over her shoulder at Clark, then back to Dick.

“Well, that’s my cue!” She says cheerily, “you boys have fun now.” She leans forward and kisses Dick on the cheek lightly, lips warm and soft against his skin. He shivers again, already feeling on edge. “You’ll never feel anything else like it.” 

With that, Lois leaves, hips swaying as she slips through the door.

It takes Dick a few long moments to realise that he is both staring after Lois with his mouth hanging open, and that he is already hard enough that a stiff breeze would probably do him in.

Also, Clark’s still watching him, a fond and more than a little amused expression on his face.

Dick closes his mouth with a snap, feeling his cheeks heat to a probably brilliant scarlet. “Um, so, how are we...”

Clark’s smile widens briefly, before he turns away and leads Dick to the couch.

“I think we should start with a brief chat. Make sure that we’re both on the same page.” 

Dick nods, sitting on the couch near Clark, but not right next to him. For some reason that feels too forward, despite both him being here, and already having the consent of all involved parties to do... well. To do Clark. Or for Clark to do him. Whatever.

“That sounds good.” He says, for lack of anything better.

“Alright. You already know I’m not human, so that helps, but I wanted to mention a few specific things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Okay, well, there’s a significant... _size_ difference to take into account. It can be a lot, so-”

“That won’t be a problem,” Dick interrupts, because if Clark goes into any more detail Dick really _is_ going to come in his pants and that’s just not how he wants this to go. “I, um, really _like_ extra size, and have some experience with it. Not a problem.”

Clark can probably see just how swollen Dick is in his now tight pants, and so doesn’t press the issue further. Instead, he shifts slightly, as though uncomfortable. “There’s also a longer recovery period, for your body to get back to human normal after I-”

“Clark.” Dick says, because oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck,_ Dick’s always been a bit of a size queen but now he just absolutely _needs_ to find out what Superman keeps in that obscenely tight suit of his. Lois has been having sex with Clark for years. She had a half Kryptonian child. It can’t be that bad. 

“It’s okay, I promise. I can handle it, and I’m sure everything will be fine.” Dick smiles, and shuffles closer to Clark. Sitting next to the Kryptonian, feeling the heat of their thighs pressed together, he moves again, slowly straddling the alien and settling with his knees snugged tightly against Clark’s hips. Dick could feel the large, firm bulge as it pressed tightly against his ass, Clark’s eyes dark and his lips looking highly kissable.

So he does, leaning forward and inhaling Clark’s unique scent, something musky and soft underneath his cologne, and squeezing tight to the man’s broad shoulders. Clark opens for Dick eagerly as Dick grinds down a little, and Dick can’t control the whimper that escapes him as he feels the other man’s tongue move against his. He yelps as he feels a hand press against him through his pants, and can feel Clark’s lips curl in a grin against his. 

Dick leans back a little, panting as Clark continues to stroke him gently. He feels hot and dizzy and neither of them has even taken their clothes off. Clark is just _looking_ at him with blue eyes gone dark with lust, and his kiss moistened lips quirk as he breathes out, “So good for me.”

The heat flares through Dick at that and he comes in an embarrassingly short time, squeezing Clark’s arms so hard it would have bruised anyone else, sparks behind his eyelids and head tilted back as he shudders hard in Clark’s grip.

Dick curls forwards - more collapses, really - the Kryptonian’s hands steady weights on his hips as he breathes into Clark’s neck. He feels warm and heavy and is in serious danger of falling asleep sprawled across Clark like a very large puppy.

“Maybe a shower?” he murmurs, and it’s more comforting than Dick can say to feel the rumble of Clark’s voice where their chests are pressed together. He chuckles softly and nuzzles Dick’s hair as Dick nods. He’s super glad that Clark is a super strong superhuman right about now, because Dick isn’t really sure if his legs are working but it doesn’t matter anyway, Superman is lifting him like a toddler and carrying him to the apartment’s bathroom. 

Thankfully Dick is a bit more awake by the time Clark sets him on his feet in the bathroom and begins turning on and sorting out the shower. The warm steamy room feels intimate in a more comfortable way than the couch had, and, even better, Clark is stripping off his sweater and slacks as Dick sheds his own. 

And look, Dick doesn’t want to be _rude_ or anything, but after listening to Clark’s allusions and then _feeling_ the rather impressive bulge of him pressed so tightly against Dick’s ass, he’s rather desperate for a peek. 

Only it turns out he’ll need more than that. A _lot_ more.

“You’re drooling.” Clark says warmly, loud in the enclosed space. And, okay, Dick is a grown ass man, he should _not_ be spending so much time with his jaw on the floor. He can keep it together. He _can_.

“Sorry,” Dick murmurs, for lack of anything better to say ( _again, ugh_ ), and concentrates on peeling off his sticky briefs. He’d gone for the black ones because they made his ass look even more amazing than usual, and he’d figured that couldn’t hurt.

His ass might, though.

Clark just shakes his head a little, smiling as he steps into the shower stall and Dick follows quickly. Clark wraps an arm around him and they fit together perfectly, Dick slotting into Clark’s side, the Kryptonian’s firm thigh at just the right height to press against Dick, while Dick’s own thigh pressed against that drool-worthy asset. He can’t help shifting a little, feeling Clark’s cock twitch against him as the man himself adjusts the water temperature.

The breathy noise Clark makes as Dick grinds forward again is just about the best thing Dick’s heard all evening, second only to “ _Lois said you can have me all night, if you’re free_?” Dick can’t help skimming his hand down over acres of pale skin and toned muscles, eyes following because something that big definitely needs more than a _peek._

“Holy shit,” he breathes, fingers skimming over warm flesh, because Clark wasn’t kidding - he’s _huge._ The length alone is about two thirds to his knees, and though the width isn’t too bad at the tip ( _he can’t say head, there isn’t a_ head _as such_ ) Clark flares wide down at the base. And there are four soft ridges running vertically along the entire length, which feel silky under his fingers as he explores. It’s... _fuck._ Okay. He can do this. He’ll die a happy man, is all.

Clark is patient as Dick takes his time, though Dick knows the man must be feeling him begin to harden again, and merely makes soft noises of approval and encouragement as he begins to thicken too. It is unbearably hot watching the way that that massive cock begins to firm up, jutting away from Clark’s body and flushing heavy with arousal. 

They stay like that for what feels like forever, Clark’s hands stroking gently up and down Dick’s back, over the swell of his ass, dipping between his thighs, the scent of the creamy body wash Clark is using joining the heady smell of sex in the air. Dick focuses on squeezing and stroking at Clark, fascinated by the slowly blushing skin as the alien stiffens further. The ridges are plumping and darkening as Dick works, darker lines of red blooming under his fingers. He’s not sure if he wants to swallow Clark whole, or tap out. 

“Here,” Clark says, smiling down at Dick again as he pulls him around, pressing his shoulders towards the tiled wall with one hand and pulling his hips out with the other. Dick moves with it, feeling mellow and lazy as he bends forwards, Clark’s body warm against him, the press of firm muscles and Clark’s lips against his shoulder blade keeping him still. The cool tile against his forehead and arms sends a shiver down his spine, or maybe that was Clark’s lips and tongue, trailing lower and lower down his back. 

“We should get you nice and relaxed.” Clark’s breath is hot against the sensitive skin of Dick’s thighs, and he feels the pulse of arousal low in his belly. “I’m going to make you feel so good, sweet boy.”

A whimper escapes him at the endearment, and Dick melts as he feels Clark’s strong, clever fingers glide up his inner thighs, one curling around his sac where it’s drawn up tight, the other pressing back further and higher, dipping between his cheeks and circling his entrance. The fingers part, and now Clark’s breath is puffing against his hole, and he yelps as the warm wetness of what _has_ to be Clark’s tongue swipes a long stripe from his perineum to where those strong fingers are holding him open. 

Clark squeezes gently at Dick with his hand as his tongue pushes forwards, Dick’s body opening under the steady push. It’s hot, and wet, and so _so_ intense, and he can’t help the way his hips are jerking between Clark’s clever fingers and Clark’s _so fucking clever_ tongue. He’s whining, a high pitched expression of his need, the sound echoing a little in the enclosed space. Clark merely hums in response, nibbling at sensitive skin and slipping a finger inside.

“Fuck, Clark, please!” He can’t help but shout as that tongue follows after, pressing inside Dick right next to the finger. He squirms, and pants, but no matter how his hips jerk he can’t get Clark to move from massaging his balls to massaging what he needs touched right now _holy fuck._

_“_ Clark,” he gasps out, sliding his right hand out from where it’s pressed underneath his forehead and fumbling a little as he tries to grasp at his aching cock. Before he can do more than brush it with his tile-cold fingertips, however, a strong hand wraps around his wrist and presses his arm back upwards. He groans in frustration, and then yelps as a second finger joins the first, spearing him further open. 

“Not yet, there’s a good boy. I’ll tell you when.” Clark’s breath is hot against him, the steamy air in the cubicle feeling chilly as Dick writhes a little in protest, but obediently leaning forward against both arms once again. “We have to get you nice and relaxed, sweet thing.”

Any response Dick could make is cut off as the fingers pull out of him, both of Clark’s strong hands grasping and massaging at Dick’s cheeks. They pull him wide, then, parting his cheeks and _gripping,_ forcing Dick’s back into a deep arch and presenting him for the tongue of Dick’s current most favorite and also most despised alien. It drills inside him with a purpose, moving like a velvet wave and drawing breathless, needy noises from Dick as he wiggles, trying to get those clever fingers back to where he’s been left literally hanging. 

Dick can’t see anything like this, his chest forced forwards further so it’s flat against the tile, and nothing in his peripherals more informative than a dark head pressed tightly against him, so he whines again, wriggling harder. Clark chuckles, lipping at his most sensitive skin, and Dick can’t help the slightly indignant noise he makes as the alien just keeps going.

“Clark, please!” He tries again, pecs and nipples scraping against the tiles as he thrusts back against the man’s face, only for the man in question to pull away slightly.

“Not yet, just be patient, there’s a good boy. I’ve gotta get you ready for me, don’t I?” And Clark sounds amused at his desperation, which, for the record, is entirely Clark’s fault, anyway. 

“I need...” Dick begins, but can’t get any more words out as Clark pushes forwards again, fucking Dick with his tongue so fast and hard that Dick is forced to his toes, a short scream erupting from his throat as Clark presses against his prostate again and again and _again..._

He gasps, sliding back down the wall a little as Clark eases off, a sob escaping him as the alien pulls away. _Again._

“Okay, sweet thing, we’re almost there. You’re almost ready. Just one more thing and then we can head to the bedroom.” And Clark sounds so calm and warm, it’s both frustrating and soothing because Dick feels like he might just fly apart. A finger slips inside him again, easier now with all of Clark’s diligent prep, and then another. He whines as the fingers scissor him open, then curl forwards to press against him so _perfectly_ from the inside.

“Are you with me, Dick?” Which is totally unfair. How can Clark possibly expect him to respond coherently while he’s strumming him like a freaking guitar right now?! 

Except it’s also totally fair, and Dick knows it, so he obediently scrapes his three working brain cells together to mumble out, “W’th you, g’nna f’ck nex’...”

Clark just chuckles, his fingers not ceasing their lazy, steady _thrust thrust curl, scissor scissor curl_ motions. “Not quite, my beautiful boy. There’s something else first, because we need you nice and relaxed for the actual penetration, okay?”

And Dick nods, dimly reminded that Clark is packing an inhuman missile of destruction and is speaking sense right now. “‘Kay,” he mumbles and hey, he’s drooling again. Luckily, Clark can’t see that from his angle. Dick hopes. He focuses on doing whatever the one last thing Clark is talking about instead of his distant embarrassment. “M’r’dy,” he slurs into his forearms.

“Good, that’s so good, you’re doing so well for me, sweet boy.” The fingers are still moving, so Dick rocks his hips a little, as much as he can, because it feels good. He likes it. Clark should know he likes it. There’s a low moan that tells Dick he’s communicating well, so he rocks a little faster, feeling his own cock throb at the stimulation.

“Oh, Dick, that’s it. That’s it sweet thing, just like that. I want you to come just like this.” 

And Dick is nodding even as Clark’s fingers scissor wide, a third joining them as Clark licks over Dick’s rim, happy to just go with it.

“Such a good boy. You’re going to come like this for me, aren’t you? You can do it for me, can’t you?”

And Dick suddenly understands what Clark means, even as those fingers thrust and stretch and twist and make his toes curl. He whines a little in protest, but Clark keeps going, murmuring soft little endearments that make Dick flush hotter and squirm. It feels so good, the firm push pull of those digits against the soft slide of that velvet tongue, and Dick is either going to lose his mind or shoot his brains out of his dick if this goes on much longer. Which are probably the same things anyway, _ugh_ , thinking is _so hard_ right now.

He’s lost track of how many fingers are inside him as he writhes between the cold tiles and the hot alien currently ravishing him. It doesn’t matter anyway, because the stimulation keeps going, pushing him higher and higher, until he’s clawing at the wall helplessly, sobbing out his intense need, and Clark just. Keeps. _Going_. 

“That’s it. That’s my beautiful boy, god, just _look_ at you. So good for me.” Dick whines, writhing, and nods desperately.

“Please...” he chokes out, and he’s so full and hot, the tiles so cold against his sternum, his nipples, the head of his cock when it brushes the wall with his frantic movements, “please!”

“Come for me, you’re going to come for me like this,” and Clark’s breath, he can feel Clark’s breath inside him as those fingers _stretch,_ and he can’t, he _can’t..._

Dick _shrieks,_ on his tip toes again as his body clamps down on Clark, the first spurt of his release painting the tiles. There’s a hand on him suddenly, jerking him hard and fast through the rest of it, making Dick scream. He’s held there for what feels like hours, distantly aware of the movement inside him, on him, drawing out the orgasm until he can finally sag bonelessly, sliding down the wall and into Clark’s lap. He’s not sure he can move, even if he wanted to.

Which he doesn’t. For the record.

He remains boneless as Clark begins cleaning him, still making soft noises of encouragement and pleasure as he runs a soft, soapy washcloth over Dick’s skin. Dick doesn’t feel any urgency and he goes wherever Clark moves him, his forehead tucked into the curve of Clark’s neck as the Kryptonian washes him. He twitches when the cloth scrubs at the sensitive skin of his lower belly, but Clark just soothes him again. 

“You’re still sticky from the first go through,” is all he says as he continues scrubbing. “That’s going to get uncomfortable if we don’t do something about it now.”

“Boy Scout,” Dick manages to mumble into the warm skin of Clark’s neck. He can feel the shiver through Clark’s body at that, and under his thigh comes a distinct twitch, so Dick, out of words to say, simply licks at Clark’s neck instead. 

The Kryptonian’s hands don’t falter, even as his head tilts, allowing Dick better access, and his cock _throbs_ where it’s pressed against him. Dick lazily licks and sucks at Clark’s neck, enjoying the taste of him and the safe little bubble of Superman’s lap, the happy little noises Clark keeps making just an added bonus. If he hadn’t just shot his brains out of his dick, he’s sure those would be doing something for him, but he his brain has temporarily vacated the building so all he currently gets is the warm glow of second hand pleasure.

In far too short a span of time, Dick is being gently pulled to his feet. Clark switches off the water, getting them out of the shower and leaving Dick standing in the middle of the bathroom, dripping wet, staring dumbly at the fluffy green towel that Clark is holding out for him.

With a soft chuckle, Clark wraps the towel around Dick, and he leans back into the circle of the alien man’s arms, feeling sleepy and safe and _loved._ Clark bundles them into the bedroom, and if Dick wasn’t already invested in continuing this right here and now, he would probably offer Clark a blowjob for now and more effort after a nap.

But he is here, and it’s going to take more than a post-dual-orgasm haze to stop what he is determined to make happen. 

The bedroom is... not what he expects. He can’t stifle the giggle as he takes in the little tableau in front of them, Clark’s cheeks flushing a bright pink as he, too, takes in the masterpiece left for them, presumably (hopefully) by Lois.

Dick snorts a little as Clark stares helplessly at the rose petals strewn across the floor, the giant rose petal heart on the bed, the pink satin sheets rumpled artfully, the multitude of electric candles on the dresser, nightstands, and bookshelf. If Dick wasn’t so relaxed he was in danger of becoming a marshmallow, he’d probably feel embarrassed about the ‘ _Go get ‘em Tiger!’_ artfully scrawled across the dressing mirror in lipstick.

Clark’s voice is bewildered as he says, “I was only gone for half an hour...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dick laughs giddily, patting Clark on the shoulder, then drawing his hand down his arm to grasp his hand. Clark’s fingers curl around Dick’s, and the confusion fades out to be replaced with heat. They kiss gently, bodies pressed up against each other, Dick enjoying the slide of Clark’s tongue against his own. It’s slow but perfect, and Dick skims his hands to grasp at Clark’s hips, pulling the taller man against him so he can gently grind again.

They make out for a while, unhurried in the garishly intimate space. The flickering glow from the candles look surprisingly good over Clark’s skin, and Clark seems to be as into it as he is, lazily shifting and grinding in return against Dick’s thigh.

By the time they break apart Dick is feeling, impossibly, interested again. He’s not hard, not even close, but he can feel arousal thrumming through him, restless energy crackling under his skin.

“Bed?” Clark asks softly, and Dick wastes no time using his grip on Clark’s hips to pull him along as he shuffles backwards, sealing their lips together again, because he can.

The rose petals crinkle under them as they slip into the bed. The satin feels cool against Dick’s skin, and he’s still relaxed but much more awake now. Awake enough that he eagerly curls up next to the Kryptonian, pulling a leg over Clark’s lap and finding his nipple with his teeth. 

He gets lost in it for long minutes, all the kissing and sucking and grinding and hot skin keeping him in a lazily aroused state, until he feels Clark’s fingers drift low, curving between his cheeks and pressing against him. Dick pushes back against the fingers, but they disappear.

“It’s okay,” Dick says, coming up for air and Clark just smiles at him.

“I know, I just wanted to grab thi...” Clark is holding a bottle of lube that must have been left within easy reach, only it’s pink and glittery. Almost as pink as Clark’s cheeks. Dick snorts again, then pushes up to straddle Clark and give him another lingering kiss. Clark grins against him.

“It still works,” the alien breathes against Dick’s lips, the sharp click of the bottle opening the only warning Dick gets before he feels cool fingers slip between his cheeks again. He moans into the kiss and thrusts backwards, the now familiar sensation of Clark’s fingers helping the blooming arousal.

It’s slow, and Dick is starting to feel impatient again. He gets it, he does, with what Clark is packing he’s probably hyper aware of making sure his partners are ready, but Dick is two orgasms and an hour of prep in, and he. Is. _Ready._

“I’m ready, I promise.” 

Clark’s eyes are steady as Dick sits back, undulating his hips slowly on Clark’s fingers. They twist and curve, and he gives a breathy moan of encouragement, bracing himself on Clark’s shoulders for leverage. 

“Alright,” Clark breathes, free hand shifting to Dick’s hips as he sits up, capturing Dick’s lips again as he gives his fingers another _twist,_ “Lean on me, there’s a good boy. Just relax and let me do all the work, okay?”

“Yeah,” Dick breathes, shifting up and forward, Clark’s fingers pulling free, _finally_ feeling Clark press up against him. “Please, I’m ready...”

Dick moans as he sinks down, Clark’s hands steady on his hips, the only thing really keeping him upright right now as he feels the Kryptonian length slip inside him. He’s so slick and open that it feels smaller than Clark’s tongue had, right up until it doesn’t, Clark stretching him around his ever widening cock. 

“That’s it, such a good boy for me,” Clark says, rolling his hips and pushing gently on Dick’s hips at the same time. Dick whimpers, his own cock pulsing at the praise, at the _slide_ of flesh, and he knows the flush is back, spreading across his chest and cheeks. “You’re doing so well. So well.”

He looks down and can’t help a little squirm as he sees at least half of that massive cock left. He’s going to split in two, _holy shit._ “Clark,” he gasps, but hasn’t got anything else to say, not really. He doesn’t want to _stop._

Clark must know that, must read it in his face or his body or his heartbeat. It doesn’t really matter, anyway, because Clark just makes a gentle _hushing_ noise, and Dick can feel himself relax a little again. It’s Clark. Clark would never hurt him.

“You can take it for me, can’t you, good boy?” It isn’t really a question, but Dick nods anyway, and then he’s sinking down further, and _further,_ and there can’t be much left now, can there? He feels so incredibly full, he’s never felt so stretched wide and filled up before, ever, and it’s so good, it’s _bliss,_ but he doesn’t know how much more he can take.

“Two more, sweet boy,” and Clark is pulling him down, and it’s so much, it’s _too much,_ and “One more, you’re doing so well, hush now, you can take it, I know you can,” and Dick can’t help the sharp cry that escapes him as he feels his hips meet Clark’s, the Kryptonian’s large sac pressed soft and tight against where Dick is stretched _so wide_ around that massive member. 

“You’re doing so wonderfully, and it feels good, doesn’t it?” Another not question, but Dick nods again anyway. He’s trying not to move too much, but it’s hard. He’s shaking, body trembling from the strain, a mixture of arousal and discomfort sending him spinning from sensation to sensation. Clark’s hands are so hot on his hips, holding him firmly, but with a constant awareness of the strength in them. Clark’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with his own lust, a light sheen of sweat on his skin something Dick has never seen before. The twin urges to lick those pert, dusky nipples crowning Clark’s perfect pecs, and the desire to hold as still as possible to try and adjust to the absolutely _massive_ alien cock impaling him.

He doesn’t have much choice about holding still, though, not with Clark keeping him in place. And at first, Dick doesn’t realise what’s happening, thinks he’s just taking longer than normal to adjust to the coupling, which makes more sense than...

“Good boy,” Clark breathes again, eyes locked on Dick’s belly, “just stay right there sweet boy, hold very still.” Dick whimpers as Clark lets out a groan, and there’s a spike of pain that quickly fades as Dick realises that, no, he’s not imagining anything. This is really happening.

Dick stares down at his stomach in disbelief as he feels another pulse of Clark within him, and an ache that must be coming from his slowly distending belly. There’s a bulge there now, a slight one, where before his abs had been washboard flat. Another pulse of that monster cock, and it’s only Clark’s hands on Dick’s hips that keep him in place as Clark _keeps growing._

“Clark,” Dick gasps out, squirming as the pressure builds, little spikes of pain at war with the ever diminishing pleasurable sensations. “Clark!”

“It’s okay, Dick, I promise,” Clark says, voice steady even as he lengthens further inside Dick. “Almost there, you’re being so good for me. It’s going to feel so good very soon, just be patient baby, I’ve got you.”

And Dick wants to believe him but it’s so much, it’s just _so much more_ than before, and Dick maybe kinda sorta joked to himself earlier that this would kill him but right now that doesn’t seem so far fetched. His belly is very swollen, bulging in his body’s attempts to accommodate Clark, but Clark is a super durable alien and Dick is... not.

He’s crying, he realises suddenly, tears leaking involuntarily from his eyes, and Clark is crooning softly at him now, a steady litany of _sweet boy_ and _being so good_ and _you can take it._ Dick wants to believe him, he does, he really does, but this is _insane._ How can Lois possibly...

He latches on to that thought, shivers wracking him as he squirms and shifts in Clark’s hold, trying and failing to find a comfortable position. _Lois is fine,_ he clings to that knowledge as Clark groans again, louder, and shifts inside Dick again. If Lois is fine, then Dick will be too.

“Good, that’s so good baby.” Clark is panting a little now, and he’s stopped staring at Dick’s distended belly, and _Christ, it looks like I’ve swallowed a football,_ Dick thinks dimly. His own arousal has wilted completely but that’s okay. It’s all okay. He can work with this.

Clark grips him tighter, however, when Dick begins to move, pinning him down. “Not yet, hold still for just a little longer sweet boy,” and _goddamn_ that stupid phrase, keeping him pliant and whimpering in the alien’s lap. “It’s going to feel a bit painful but it won’t last, I promise.”

Which is crazy. Dick _knew_ it was going to hurt some when he saw what Clark was packing. Stuffed full like a damn Christmas turkey is the wrong time to be giving a warning. Except...

... except now Dick could feel Clark shifting inside him _again_ and “What the -”

He’s cut off by _pain._ He might be screaming, but it doesn’t matter because he’s burning up, he’s tearing apart, he’s -


	2. Live A Happy Man

\- lying on something warm and comfortable. There’s a hand stroking through his hair and another sliding up and down his back, soothing away any tension. The hands are very good at massage. They can stay, he decides. 

“Hey there, sweet thing,” and okay, he’s lying on a person. Which makes sense, considering the hands on him. It’s comfy though, so he just murmurs a slurred greeting and snuggles in tighter, only...

Oh. Right. Clark, Lois, handjob, sexiest fucking shower of his _life_ , fucking sexiest damn cock in the world...

... which is still inside him.

... and doesn’t hurt?

... what.

“Feeling better?” Clark asks, and Dick gingerly lifts his head to meet Clark’s gaze. 

“Um,” says Dick, muzzily resigned to being tongue tied permanently - or at least, for the rest of whatever this was. Clark is smiling though, a gentle smile that is somehow just as relaxing as the hands kneading at his neck. “Yes?” He says, totally confidently, because he is a grown ass man that totally didn’t just pass out during sex...

Which is not like him. He’s... he’s not exactly clear on what just happened. So...

“What happened?” He asks, pushing himself up further, even though he has to cut off a moan as he feels the slide of Clark’s massive cock inside him. It feels so good right now, and nothing hurts at all, and he looks down as he feels his own cock begin to harden, except.

Except. Clark’s football of a fuck machine is apparently just as large as before, because there it is, swelling Dick’s washboard abs outwards in a way that should be, and more importantly _had been_ , very recently, a very painful way.

“Well,” Clark begins, hands sliding back down to Dick’s hips as he rolls his own, and Dick gasps as the thrust hits just _every fucking awesome_ spot inside him. “Human biology needs a helping hand when dealing with, um, well... _me_. And as it turns out, the Kryptonian fertility hormones are compatible with human biology, so you _could_ say that we’re built to get around mating with a more fragile species.” 

“Uh huh.” Dick says as he gets his knees under himself and manages to push up Clark’s length for the first time in, he checks the clock on the nightstand and _Jesus, okay,_ thirty minutes. He sinks back down slowly, only one ear on Clark’s explanation because watching the way his stomach flattens and swells with his movements is a lot sexier now that he’s not in danger of literally splitting in two. 

Dick pauses in his motions to gently run a hand over his stomach, and he definitely enjoys the way he can feel Clark twitch with the stimulation, both inside and through his palm. He does it again, and again, until Clark makes a strangled noise and Dick glances up, grinning as Clark’s eyes cross a little. Dick presses a little harder, and Clark _moans,_ before his expression clears and then tightens. 

Before Dick can properly process what’s happened, he’s flat on his back and bent almost in half, his knees hooked over Clark’s shoulders as the alien brackets Dick’s head with both hands. He feels achingly empty, and when he looks down he realises that that’s because Clark is poised above him, the narrow tip of Clark’s absolutely ginormous cock just teasing at his entrance. With the way that the alien is bent Dick can’t even see the whole thing, it’s just too big.

“Touch yourself.” Clark commands softly, and helplessly Dick does, his own cock swollen now, as on edge as he’d been walking into this apartment. And in the shower. “Good boy.” Clark says, that thread of dominance still in his voice.

“The spines hurt for a short while,” Clark continues, and it takes Dick a long moment to catch up to the fact that Clark is still telling him what happened. Which, okay, that’s fair. “You had a more extreme reaction than the women I’ve been with, but I checked and you seem to be completely fine.”

“Okay,” says Dick, which seems to be what Clark was waiting for because he pushes his hips down, thrusting halfway into Dick’s pliant body in one go. “Fuck!” Dick shouts, spasming in Clark’s iron grip and losing the ability to speak for a few long moments. He might be drooling again, he’s not really clear.

“We’ll know if it worked soon,” Clark says, pressing a soft kiss to Dick’s forehead as he rolls his hips again. Dick is pumping at himself almost desperately now, the sensation of Clark filling him up so intense he feels like he might burst, in a good way. He pants as Clark’s hips meet his again, and then pull away, the agonising drag too slow but also completely perfect.

“More,” he almost begs, trapped as he is at Clark’s mercy, “please, I need more!”

“That’s a boy, so sweet like this,” Clark murmurs, eyes locking with Dick’s as he obligingly thrusts faster, but no less deep, “You’re being so good for me, so perfect.”

“Yes,” Dick gasps, unable to do anything but lie there and take it, legs flexing uselessly against the Man of Steel’s shoulders, so close to the edge that he can’t help the moan that escapes him.

“Come for me.” Clark commands, and _there_ it is, Dick is coming so hard that he sees fireworks this time, Clark’s cock filling him up again and again as his body helplessly spasms and clenches down on it.

He’s a shuddering mess by the time he can think straight again, for given values of _straight_ , only dimly aware that Clark hasn’t stopped fucking him as deeply as possible at all. There are fingers pressing against his lips, wet fingers, and as Clark murmurs an encouraging, if a bit breathless, “Open for me,” Dick realises that he hadn’t really been paying attention just before _at all._

“Wait,” he says, “ _spines?”_

_“_ Hush now sweet thing,” Clark murmurs again, as those fingers press into his open mouth, “suck for me. Taste yourself.”

And okay, Dick is more with it now. The rocking of Clark’s body into his is steady, slower now that Dick isn’t on edge and desperate. From the sensations, he might get there again, and soon, but he tries to concentrate on worshipping the fingers in his mouth, gently sucking and licking them under Clark’s fond gaze. _Taste yourself,_ Clark had said, which rather strongly implied that was Dick’s own come on those strong, clever fingers, but it didn’t taste right at all. 

He laves his tongue over the digits, Clark’s pace unflagging even as he gives another breathless encouragement, and Dick sucks harder. There is some salty, but also _sweet,_ and he isn’t really thinking clearly enough to put it all together. Instead he pushes up, sinking Clark’s fingers deeper into his mouth until they are just brushing the top of his throat. Clark moans again as Dick swallows and smiles at him around his mouthful.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ I’m close. Hold still sweet boy, it won’t hurt like last time, I promise.” Clark’s pace is stuttering and Dick can _feel_ the way his alien cock is thickening properly this time, dimly remembering why exactly he’d actually passed out at the worst possible time.

“Clark, wait,” Dick begins, turning his head to speak without choking on Clark’s fingers, squirming uselessly against Clark’s solid weight, draped over him implacably and leaving him nowhere to go. Clark is definitely getting bigger again, but it doesn’t hurt this time. 

“It’s okay. You can take it, just hold still for me, that’s a such a good boy, so perfect,” Clark’s litany cuts off as he gives a sharp cry, his hips giving a final solid thrust forward and holding there, pressed so deeply inside Dick that he swears he can taste it as Clark _pulses_ inside him, _hot_ and _wet_ and _full_ overtaking everything else. 

They lay there, gasping into the warm space between them, and it feels so perfect that Dick never wants to move again. Unfortunately, the pressure on his back from the curved position was getting to be too much, and he squirms lightly, feeling the answering twitch of Clark inside him, another breathy moan from the alien alerting him to the fact that Clark is shuddering lightly, still.

“Clark?” Dick asks softly, only as he shifts against Clark’s bulk he gets distracted again, this time by a _catching_ sensation inside him. Not painful, no, but more like... like he’s caught a sweater against something and needs to free it or it’ll tear.

Only he’s the sweater.

He should really probably be more worried about that than he is, because Clark had definitely mentioned _spines._

“Don’t move yet, sweet thing,” Clark says, even as his voice breaks over another moan, another _pulse_ of the alien’s (unfairly long, _seriously?!_ ) orgasm inside of him. Dick feels it again, that catching sensation that says _don’t move yet,_ so he doesn’t. He can wait, he can be good for Clark, the other man has been such a generous partner and Dick doesn’t want to offer anything less than his best in return. Besides, it’s not like Dick hasn’t held stranger positions for longer before. 

It’s such an odd sensation. Dick can _feel_ everything inside him, every twitch and pulse of Clark... it makes him squirm, curling forwards a little to see the swell in his belly. It’s so hot, and he presses his forehead to Clark’s as the man moans, their lips so close together. Dick isn’t sure how much longer he can stay like this, but he catches Clark’s lips with his own, shivering with every breathless cry pressed into his mouth.

Finally, _finally,_ Clark relaxes, lines of tension smoothing out as he gives out a final thin groan. As the Kryptonian softens, Dick is able to unhook his legs from Clark’s shoulders and instead wrap them weakly around his waist. Clark melts further, forehead pressed to Dick’s shoulder as they lay tangled together, still joined but otherwise boneless. When Dick tentatively wriggles again he can feel the twitch of Clark inside him, feel the slide of come leaking from his overfilled body, but the catching feeling is gone.

“Fuck,” he manages to say, lips pressed into Clark’s hair, “so... that was... wow.”

Clark laughs, the same rumble through their chests that just _does_ something for Dick, and he can’t help the grin. He feels tired, and happy, and so so relaxed, but not _as_ exhausted as he was expecting. He should definitely feel like passing out right about now, only he doesn’t. Which is probably good.

Because he’s got some questions.

Clark shifts inside him again, and Dick can feel the way the alien’s hips give an aborted little thrust. Score one for Kryptonian refractory periods - Dick’s were longer than that, and he had pretty short ones, for a human.

When Clark pushes up a little, hair ruffled and cheeks pink from something other than embarrassment this time, Dick can’t help but grin at him as he _clenches._ Clark shudders hard, his practically prehensile alien cock lengthening again inside Dick, and he wriggles a little in encouragement before tightening his muscles again, enjoying the incredibly erotic sensation of Clark’s release being pushed from inside him.

“So,” Dick begins, voice an octave too high and also very breathy, “you were saying something about hormones and _spines?”_

“Mm-hmm,” Clark replies, giving his hips another deliberate roll, and then another, “the spines you just felt. They kind of, um, latch on inside, and they have the fertility hormones in them, to prepare the receiving partner’s body for the sperm.”

Dick can’t help the shiver at that, because suddenly he is unbearably turned on again, and he’s not even sure why. What Clark said was about as clinical as you could get.

And yet...

“By prepare, you mean...” Dick shivers as Clark lengthens further, and he can’t help the whimper as his belly begins to swell with more than just come, that delicious full feeling returning. Jesus. Clark was going to ruin him for anyone else, _ever._

“It’s a way to induce fertility. Allow the body to prepare to carry a child - ah!” Clark thrusts a little harder as Dick clenches around him again. Dick is a little surprised when he feels his own cock begin to fill, but frankly he’s not too worried - if those hormones do what he suspects they do, this is just a happy side effect.

“Fertility,” he says, sliding his hand down to grasp at his cock where it’s pressed between their bodies, “so that’s how Lois -”

“Yes,” Clark says, deliberately arching forwards, pressing Dick’s erection between them even tighter and preventing Dick from touching himself. He makes a frustrated noise, clawing at Clark’s shoulder instead in displeasure. “Also, how you could.”

And, hang on.

Stop.

What.

...

_What?!_

“Fuck!” Is the only thing that really comes to mind, the incredibly slick _slide_ of Clark inside him driving everything else from his mind.

“We’d have to do this every day,” Clark says, his voice low and hot and _holy fucking shit what!_ “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’re such a good boy for me, so eager. I can feel how excited that thought makes you.” 

And, okay, Clark’s not wrong, some of that oh so familiar desperation is creeping back in. He knows he’s thought this several times tonight, but totally seriously, he _needs to come right now._

“Hnuh,” he manages to say, and then groans on a particularly deep thrust. Clark curves back a little again and now Dick can see the swell in his belly, only this time he’s seeing it completely differently. The _pulse relax, pulse relax_ rhythm of Clark’s cock steadily fucking into him is suddenly so much more intense than before, and watching his own erection bob against it is giving him hot little flashes. He squirms again, legs tightening around Clark’s waist.

“So good, baby, so perfect for me.” Dick nods frantically, completely out of words. He has none. No more. All gone.

“Every time I come, you get another dose,” Clark says, the sheen of sweat along his forehead and down his cheeks practically _glowing_ in the artificial candle light. Or maybe that’s just because he’s Superman. It doesn’t matter. “It’s why you’ve gone so sweet.”

Okay, Dick has no idea what that means. He squeezes Clark with his thighs and hands instead, writhing harder and harder, but with almost no leverage to actually make anything happen. Out of words, he pants and whines instead, as Clark’s pace begins to pick up.

“You were so wonderful for me before, sweet thing,” Clark says, pressing soft little kisses to Dick’s forehead and cheeks and nose, down his neck and over his hairline, “I want you to do it again. On me, and only me this time.”

Clark curves a little more, hands braced on either side of Dick’s head, and now he’s spread wide, speared open on Clark but with no friction on his own cock to help him along. He whimpers, scrunching his eyes closed and trying to push down on Clark more, and deeper.

Clark drives forward, harder and harder, and if Dick could he’d beg for more. All he really has is his desperate grasping and squeezing at Superman as he rides him, though, so he does what he can with what he’s got.

The thrusts are so powerful now that the whole bed is shaking, Clark slipping around a little on the satin sheets, and then he growls. Another blur of motion, and Dick’s head is spinning as he finds himself on top of Clark again, straddling the man with that massive cock splitting him deep. Thoughtlessly Dick tries to reach forward, touch himself, touch Clark, touch _everything_ , only he can’t. He realises that Clark has only one hand on his hip this time, his right hand tightly but carefully locked around Dick’s wrists, which currently rest at the small of his back.

The pause is brief, and the Kryptonian’s first powerful thrust upwards nearly sends Dick toppling forwards. Clark’s hands steady him - as dark and powerful as Clark looks like this, his hands are still incredibly careful - and pull him back onto him until he’s seated fully again. Dick just about has the brain power left to groan out his mixed frustration and pleasure with the situation, as helpless now as he’d been with Clark on top of him.

“Look at you,” Clark says, something terribly wild in his gaze, and Dick spirals a little higher, trying to meet each upward thrust with a downward buck of his own. He really can’t tell if it’s working, but it feels good so he continues trying, legs feeling like tingly jelly. Pop rocks. Like jelly with tingly pop rocks in it. 

“Do you want me to fill you again?” And oh, Dick isn’t sure he’s ever wanted anything more in his life, ever. He nods, feeling like a bobble head as he rocks up and down on Clark.

“So good for me,” Clark moans, his pace increasing. Dick lets his head loll forwards, watching his swollen belly shift and move. He’s just about able to whimper, and then Clark shifts a little and it, impossibly, feels even better, the familiar little sparks shooting down his limbs and heat pooling low in his belly with each thrust. He tugs uselessly against Clark’s grip, willing the man to have some mercy and just let him have some _friction,_ god _dammit._

No such luck.

“You’re so beautiful, Dick, you really are. So gorgeous like this.” The glow of Clark’s skin in the candlelight is still so distracting, and he’s feeling completely blissed out past the point of reason. He rocks down harder, trying to get more and deeper. “So good,” Clark moans louder, “I’m gonna fill you up. You’ll look like this, sweet thing, when I put my baby in you.”

“Ah!” Dick cries, the tears back as he tries to push harder, get _more,_ but can’t. He’s so hard, so desperate...

“I’m going to keep you just like this,” Clark pants, “fuck you every day. Lois and me, we’ll take such good care of you,” and _holy shit, Lois!_ Dick nods again, the room tilting as he does, Clark’s hands gentle as they steady him, keeping him in place for Clark as he relentlessly pounds upwards, hips and balls slapping wetly into Dick. It’s so hot, so intense, he can’t really concentrate properly anymore, everything blurring until there’s only _Clark_ and _need_ and _more._

“Hnuh,” Dick tries, eyes rolling a little with the sheer intensity of it. He’s gasping and crying, helpless in Clark’s grip. 

“Come for me, sweet thing,” the Kryptonian growls, “such a good boy, do it, now!”

He does. He’s not sure how, or even if this has gone past pleasure into torment, but he definitely orgasms, body spasming wildly as he cries out. He stays there, held up only by Clark’s hands on him, his mind completely subsumed by the sheer number and intensity of the physical sensations. Dick’s not even sure when it ends, too distracted by the need to breathe, body wracked with shivers.

He knows that Clark isn’t driving into him anymore, but past that he’s too overwhelmed to process much else. There’s some movement, and he knows he’s warm and full and safe, and then he suddenly feels empty for a while, and cold, but then he’s warm again.

“Sleep,” Clark whispers in his ear, so, completely spent, he does.

*******

His mouth tastes like a dumpster. He’s sticky all over, and his mouth tastes like something crawled into it and died.

He cracks an eye open, taking in the pink satin sheets, rose petals just absolutely everywhere including, from the feel of it, stuck to him. He’s lying with his head pillowed on one firm arm, the warmth at his back equally muscled, and light beginning to leak through the heavy bedroom curtains, about half the candles still weakly flickering away. Dick really, _really_ doesn’t want to move, but he also really, _really_ needs to pee.

Groaning softly, Dick shifts forward, the unpleasant sensation of skin unsticking waking him up further. His stomach aches, and as he crawls off the bed he can feel body-warm liquid trickling down his thighs, his stomach still distended slightly from the night’s activities. He wonders what it says about him that, instead of feeling disgusted, he feels a small, _very small,_ pulse of arousal at that.

“Do you need any help?” Clark’s voice is soft, and warm, and Dick kind of wants to crawl back into his arms and never leave. 

One night, though. That was the deal.

“I’m okay,” Dick replies, a little hoarse. Parts of last night are more sensation than actual memory, but he definitely screamed a couple times. He flashes a smile at Clark over his shoulder as he limps towards the bathroom, feeling completely sated, if a little regretful that the dawn light peeking through the curtains means his time is definitely up. He hears the front door open just as he reaches the bathroom, thankful that he can slip inside so Lois doesn’t see the state he’s in.

He knows that _she_ knows, but that doesn’t mean he’s got to parade around in front of her. His clothes are still in the bathroom, though there’s no way he’s putting that pair of underwear on - stiff as they are, commando is definitely the better option.

He’s relaxing under the shower spray when he hears the bathroom door open.

“Dick?” Thankfully it’s Clark’s voice, though Dick still shivers a little when he hears it. Which, while he’d considered in theory the problems they might have afterwards, it was very different now living them. 

It’d be fine. They’re both adults, and the arrangement had been very clear from the start.

“I’ll be done soon,” Dick says, closing his eyes as he tilts forward under the spray, “just give me-”

He cuts off as he feels a body step up behind him. “Clark?”

“I just thought you might like some company,” Clark says, voice light and warm, “and maybe some help?”

And, oh, Clark’s hands as they come up to tentatively rub and knead at his shoulders are heavenly. Dick’s pretty sure he remembers them doing the same thing last night. Wait, and wasn’t there...?

“Hang on!” Dick almost face plants into Clark, he whirls around so fast, “Didn’t you say something about getting me _pregnant?!_ ”

And damnit, Clark is just too cute all flushed and embarrassed. Dick has a strong suspicion that Lois agrees with him on that, hence the over the top romance bomb she’d left for them in the bedroom.

“Well,” Clark says, the _aw, shucks_ practically audible as the alien rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly, “I may have exaggerated that.”

Dick breathes a small sigh of relief at that, even as some tiny, traitorous part of himself has a pang of disappointment.

“So, it’s fine then?” Dick lets his gaze drift back downwards to his ever so slightly rounded belly. Clark nods.

“Yeah, it’s all fine, I promise. If there was any real risk I never would have suggested doing anything like last night. The truth is, while the fertility hormones help with the, y’know, _mechanics_ of everything, it’s still difficult for two different species to create a viable baby.” Clark sounded slightly sheepish, his cheeks still pink.

“So that was just a heat of the moment thing?” And nope, Dick is _not_ disappointed, he’s _not._ More than a single night wasn’t on the table, much less some kind of surrogate pregnancy thing.

And, wow. That was _not_ something he’d ever really considered to be a _thing_ before. 

“Mostly, yeah. Like, it’s possible in theory - the way the spines inject my partners makes it possible for me to actually, you know, have sex at all, since it gives you a bit more... um. Durability? But only temporarily,” Clark rushes to add the last bit, “you’re not going to get superpowers or anything. Just different, uh, semen, really. And, well, the ability to fit my entire... um. Y’know, _cock._ ”

And oh, Clark blushing like that was just too adorable, especially considering how confident he’d been the night before. Dick smiles. 

“Yeah,” Dick smirks a little, “I’m just too _sweet,_ hmm?”

“It’s, well. I can tell that it, um, that everything is...”

Dick can’t help the way his grin grows. There’s something relieving in not being the one tongue tied this time. He takes pity on Clark, since Dick is pretty sure that the alien did, in fact, ruin him for just about anyone else, and kisses him deeply, cutting off the stumbling explanation. They’re breathing hard by the time they part, and Dick reluctantly turns back into the spray. 

One night. He got his one night, and now it’s time to go.

Clark seems to sense the shift in his mood. They quietly wash up together, but apart from washing his back and helping scrub the mess from between Dick’s thighs, Clark keeps his hands to himself. Dick carefully massages his belly, trying to ignore how much he likes feeling the evidence of what they’d done together and instead focusing on getting as thoroughly clean as possible.

By the time the shower is over Dick is ready for another nap. He’s in the process of considering which safe house would be easiest to reach as he dresses, so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost misses the knock on the bathroom door.

“Breakfast is ready,” Lois sounds cheerful through the door, and Dick quickly stuffs his feet into his shoes at that. He really needs to get out of their hair. Clark leaves the bathroom in nothing but a towel as the alien follows his wife’s soft footsteps down the hall, the door wide open behind them.

Dick’s planned escape is foiled by his traitorous stomach - it growls loudly as he tries to slip unnoticed past the couple in the kitchen. They’re kissing, and Dick feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment as they break apart to turn towards him.

“Hey there,” Lois says with a grin, “I made pancakes. I know you’ve gotta be starving, the come down is _crazy_.”

They’re both smiling at him so openly, and Dick doesn’t _really_ want to go yet... he’s just not sure he should stay. He glances towards the door briefly, but the pancakes really do smell delicious, and even though he thought he’d feel more awkward around Lois, nothing in her expression or body say anything but ‘ _welcome_ ’. 

“Okay,” he sighs, not certain about this but also sure that the Alfred voice in his head murmuring about _manners_ is right, even if that might actually be his stomach. He’s not clear. Did he mention that he could go for a nap right about now?

“Great!” Lois is placing a plate absolutely _heaped_ with pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of him as Clark steers him towards a seat at the breakfast bar. He settles in as Lois places two more plates out, then shoves a basket of condiments towards him. “There’s syrup, butter, jam, whatever you like. Help yourself.” Then she winks at him.

Dick is officially Done. Lois is clearly fine, Clark is clearly fine, so Dick is going to be fine, too. He feels himself relax as Clark asks Lois about her evening, asks after her friends, as Lois mentions that Jon is staying another night at his friend’s - a new expansion for Cheese Viking came out, apparently. Dick mentions Damian and his obsession with that game, and settles further into the oddly comfortable domesticity of the Kent-Lane kitchen. 

Clark is clearing away the dishes when Dick feels the mood shift. It’s not a _bad_ shift, exactly, but he can feel something tense where before there’d been just ease. He can feel himself stiffen in response, and wonders if he should have stayed for breakfast after all. He doesn’t want to cause issues by overstaying his welcome.

“So, Dick,” Lois says, sipping at the fresh cup of coffee that Clark had brought her in between ferrying dishes to the sink, “I hope you had a good night.”

He swallows hard, managing to nod before he can clear the sudden lump from his throat.

“Yeah,” he gets out. “Thank you for, well, everything.” Lois grins wider at that, something familiar darkening her gaze.

“You’re most welcome,” she says, voice going low and smooth, somehow reminding Dick of warm caramel, “and we wanted you to know, we’re happy to have you here anytime. _Both_ of us.”

It takes Dick a few long moments to catch up, staring at Lois, and then Clark, and seeing nothing but that same open, honest welcome he’s been given since he walked in.

“No pressure,” Clark says, when the silence has stretched on for a few long minutes, “but we wanted you to know that the offer stands. Anytime you’re ready, we’re here. If you’d like.” Clark steps around the kitchen island, a hand resting on Lois’ shoulder. She glances up at her husband with a small smile, her own hand coming up to rest on his, and Dick feels a restless energy buzzing under his skin again. 

He _wants._

“Yeah, okay.” He says, letting go of the doubts and worries and just _looking_ at the pair as they turn back to him. They’re both so... it’s all so...

He smiles.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave feedback - I have never written porn before, so jumping in with poly/alien/slash porn was probably not my best move... 
> 
> But the muse wants what the muse wants!

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are curious, Clark looks kinda like this, but bigger: https://bad-dragon.com/products/kona


End file.
